Teen Titans Bloopers!
by lilRACCOON
Summary: The title says it all! What happens when you need a TAKE 386, or when the stunt double dies. What happens then? Well... WE ALL GO OUT FOR PIZZA!
1. Default Chapter

Beast Boy: Hey Cyborg, how can they show TEEN TITANS BLOOPERS if we don't have a TV show or something to have BLOOPERS. Cyborg: I dunno... I mean... yeah Beast Boy: Maybe there's hidden camras and a director following us... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TEEN TITANS BLOOPERS: BLOOPERS OF DIVIDE AND CONQUER  
  
Robin: Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom? Cyborg: I got the Sonic if you got the Boom. [They do the Sonic Boom perfectly] Cyborg: We were supposed to mess up and go flying! Robin: Did you practice? We weren't supposed to practice! Beast Boy: Yeah, he practiced. Right after he finished to talking the mirror! Cyborg: BEAST BOY!  
  
Robin: Wanna give this guy the Sonic Boom? Cyborg [Looking at the script]: Shouldn't Beast Boy help. I mean the 'lil dude's so cool, and way strong then both of us. Robin: What? Cyborg: That's what the script says. [stops] BEAST BOY!  
  
Starfire: Stop! No more mean talking! You sound like the Gordanians when they yell. [Begins talking in Tamaran-ish um Tamaranese? Whatever] Rec Kor'hisus Liporu Hesida Rechy'chu oprte klorbag ou milnip serimilian tithio redias! Je techis ri jano konsou aria crysalis kura kura— Robin: STARFIRE! You don't need to talk so much. Beast Boy: Yeah, but if you're gonna, what does all that mean. Starfire: It means that— Raven: Please don't...  
  
[Robin fighting Plasmus. Plasmus flips into the acid –like stuff and Robin is hanging onto the edge. His hand slips.] Robin: Whoa! [falls into the acid] [Everyone starts crying] Robin: Hey guys. Beast Boy: I'm not the only one hearing voices am I? Starfire: I am seeing Robin over there. [Starfire points at Robin] But he is dead and he is not really there. Robin: What are you talking about? Oh, that guy? He was stunt-double. You guys want pizza, I'm buying? Cyborg: Stunt-Double? [Raven walks in] Raven: What is going on? Beast Boy: They were just doing the scene where Cyborg comes back and [gas[p— CYBORG IS A MURDERER! HE DIDN"T CATCH THE GUY! Cyborg: Dude, I was just the stunt-double. Raven: So they were doing the scene where Cyborg comes back, but he forgot, so Robin's stunt-double died. You all thought was the actual Robin, but then you found out it wasn't? Is that all? Starfire: Yes, and Cyborg is a 'murderer' and we are all going out for pizza now. Raven: That's it? Robin: yeah. [they all walk off] Director: WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [sigh] I'm never working with teenagers again.  
  
TEEN TITANS BLOOPERS: BLOOPERS of TITANS RISING Beast Boy: Raven! Head's up! [volleyball hits her head] Raven: OW! [throws ball back and Beast Boy faints from pain.] [sarcastically] Oops.  
  
Starfire: TERRA! Beast Boy: TERRA! Starfire: TERRA! Hello friend! Do you remember me? Terra: Ow, Starfire. Yes I remember you! I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me! [Beast Boy runs straight into Terra, and the both fell off the roof]  
  
Beast Boy: Terra! [He runs straight into her face and kissed her. NO body moves. Not even BB and Terra.]  
  
Director: Okay guys! This is take 83 on this scene! And GO! Beast Boy: Terra! [He runs straight into her face and kisses her for the 83rd time.] Raven: I'm beginning to think they planned this.  
  
Terra: Didn't know the offers could expire. I mean its not fruit it won't rot. Raven: That wasn't the line.  
  
Terra: Robin said I needed practice, so I've been practicing, watch! [Terra begins her performance. All four rocks do a loop-de-loop and falls when she was supposed to land on the fourth rock.] Whoa! Starfire: I surely didn't hear correctly. Terra said that she practiced, did she not?  
  
[Titans Tower begins to sink. Terra tries to save the tower] Raven: What are you doing? Terra: I'm trying to save our home! Just trust me! [They both start using their powers.] Raven: It's not enough! Terra: I thought they said they weren't gonna use a real rock!  
  
[Rock of Titans Tower falls, and it is entirely underground] Raven: Well that was quick.  
  
TEEN TITANS BLOOPERS: BLOOPERS of SISTERS  
  
Starfire: On my planet such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are sure Earth is not under attack. Robin: Positive. Cotton Candy? Starfire: Last time I at a ball of cotton it was white and it did not taste very good. Robin: This is different. [Starfire takes some and eats it.] Starfire: Mmm.... It vanished! It is the most delicious ball of cotton I have ever had! I wish to know more about this cotton! And it— Director: CUT! Starfire just read your lines! Starfire: I have lines?  
  
Starfire: On my planet, such explosions would mean the Gordanians were attacking. You are sure Earth is not under attack? Robin: Positive. [A large Gordanians comes down and grabs them.] Robin: Is this a Gordanian? Starfire: Yes, and I am sure that there are many more. Robin [sarcastically]: Great... Starfire: Actually, it is not very pleasant!  
  
Starfire: On my planet such explosions would mean the Grodanains were attacking. You are sure Earth is not under attack? Robin: Positive. Cotton Candy. [The ferris wheel stops.] [5 minutes later.] Robin [yelling]: What is going on down there? Ferris wheel worker: We're having slight technical difficulties. Robin: Let's just get out. [The bar wouldn't budge] [Starfire prepares starbolts] Ferris Wheel worker: You might not— [A green flash. Ferris wheel blows up.]  
  
Robin: Here comes the fina— [Robin leans forward flipping out of the ferris wheel. Starfire: Robin! [She leans over and sees Robin hanging onto one of the bars.] Robin: A little help please?  
  
Blackfire: That's right, just hold me like this and.... HI-YA! [Starfire runs in and finds Robin in a coma] Starfire: Blackfire! What have you done? [Robin walks in] Robin: It was just a stunt double. Starfire: Oh...  
  
Beast Boy: Bet 'cha Cyborg can do the robot. Party-girl: The robot is so lame. Beast Boy: They were supposed to laugh not walk away!  
  
Beast Boy: Bet 'cha Cyborg can do the robot! [falls over trying to the robot] Cyborg: That was so lame BB.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. TITANS RISING!

New Chapter YAY!!!!!~**~**~***~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~**~** TEEN TITANS BLOOPERS: BLOOPERS of TITANS RISING Beast Boy: Raven! Head's up! [volleyball hits her head] Raven: OW! [throws ball back and Beast Boy faints from pain.] [sarcastically] Oops.  
  
Starfire: TERRA! Beast Boy: TERRA! Starfire: TERRA! Hello friend! Do you remember me? Terra: Ow, Starfire. Yes I remember you! I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me! [Beast Boy runs straight into Terra, and the both fell off the roof]  
  
Beast Boy: Terra! [He runs straight into her face and kissed her. NO body moves. Not even BB and Terra.]  
  
Director: Okay guys! This is take 83 on this scene! And GO! Beast Boy: Terra! [He runs straight into her face and kisses her for the 83rd time.] Raven: I'm beginning to think they planned this.  
  
Terra: Didn't know the offers could expire. I mean its not fruit it won't rot. Raven: That wasn't the line.  
  
Terra: Robin said I needed practice, so I've been practicing, watch! [Terra begins her performance. All four rocks do a loop-de-loop and falls when she was supposed to land on the fourth rock.] Whoa! Starfire: I surely didn't hear correctly. Terra said that she practiced, did she not?  
  
[Titans Tower begins to sink. Terra tries to save the tower] Raven: What are you doing? Terra: I'm trying to save our home! Just trust me! [They both start using their powers.] Raven: It's not enough! Terra: I thought they said they weren't gonna use a real rock!  
  
[Rock of Titans Tower falls, and it is entirely underground] Raven: Well that was quick.  
  
BYE! 


End file.
